Time Well Spent
by 13thJackal
Summary: both Liara and Shepard was at there end . they passed on to the other side


I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All BioWare's.

This is about Shepard and liara

It had been 500 years after the death of Shepard

The time of Liara's Passing was getting near .

IT has been 500 years since the war ended . Standing at the monument keeping a promise

was Liara T Soni . reaches out to the name's of the ones long gone .

Deep in thought Joker I need pick up now ! The pain the words that she heard .

Liara you mean more to me than any thing in the universe . the crew Tali , Marinda , Jack,Ash,Joker Edi, Zeed, James Commander Shepard almost every one that had lived through that horrid day mom why does grandmother always come here? she is keeping her promise . The small girl walks to ger Grand Mother gives her a hug . We read that in the war almost all that was in it Died is that right ?

No they gave there lives so we could win the war we made a promise before we made the dropped that we would never it took to win the war .who we lost we would be here every year on the day we made the drop...Garris well look at who I found . turns around shakes his hand it is good it see you there Liara ,Wrex and URDNOT WREX walked her son and daughter .Wrex . in silence drops a flower URDNOT WREX we give this in honor mordin .and Commander Shepard may they rest in peace . Then a small turran boy came in clings to Garrus looking down this is Wrex,URDNOT WREX , Liara, we are the only ones left the last one that comes here reads this uncovers some words on the plack Liara it the rest joins in .then Liara If I don't make it back next year. rember me .

We shall not forget.

Thay leave that is it till next year .Liara's daughter walks up to her hug's her thanks mom . We would not be here if Shepard had not sacrifice so much of her self ..Liara did get a baby from Shepard one little Blue baby . The grand Daughter's .looking at their Grandmother still after 500 years still miss' .Shepard . one day we will be together.

while they was going to their home a young solder come up to liara What are you doing here.

Liara gets in his face fixing to shove your face into the ground . Before she could a wall of asari was there . they captain got in the face of the young solder . SNAP TO .These people here have the right to go anywhere that want that means ANY WHERE ANY PLANET. see that krogan looking at you That is Wrex he walks up to the young solder son she just saved your life. I have seen her take out 25 Solders . had 60 trying to kill her or just get past her and you want to get in the face of Liara T Soni .? the asari captain told him to Leave now .!

He yelled sorry mam .Liara shock her hand told her thanks im not as young as I used was . Liara can I get some info from you? yes how did you take out serran talk and a lot of killing him was just the first i then had to kill the reaper that was in him . . one more question Liara how in the world did you kill a reaper liara laughs 3 reapers shot and run when it talks tell the thing it is full hot air .and it is just a machine and machine will be broke that always piss them of . Any thing else it was a pleasure. liara Arrives at home with her Daughter was grown up .. Liarra Sat down pulls out a hologram of Shepard turns it on her grand 's that she miss' her bond mate . the small girl asked her grand mother if it hearts to watch this why do you keep on watching it for . Liara sat it down. Out of the love we shared . she is still with me in my heart . The asari girl sat down Liara tells her about the woman who was her Grand Daddy. turns it back on listen she tells her the hologram last 2 hours . turns to her Daughter . soon I will be giving this to you there is a key that has us both your dad and I . showed her how use it what keys to use .

As the years pass her Daughter ,Grand Daughters, and Great Grand Daughters , keeps a close eye on her. they all know her time will end soon. Liara tells them to listen to what I have to say. when I pass take me to my body to Wrex on Tuchanka

he will know what to do I will be at Shepard's side once again .

A call goes out to Wrex and heard what is wanted by Liara.

That night Liara Joined her bond mate .her body was shipped to Tuchanka where Wrex and Eve are there waiting . Wrex has the Krogan in Full Battle Armor Lined up . As the ship lands Wrex gives the order 4 krogak march up to get the Casket holding Liara T starts to give his speech but Eve steps up Wrex This Is My Place from here .We Burred Shepard here and her last request was to have Liara Buried next to this casket is the body of Liara t Soni from this time own will know as Liara Shepard .the ship's all landed every one that knew them both and knew them was there Liara's Daughter Brings a Plack to Eve .My mother wanted this placed on the tomb door .we have made a recording that will last for just want the want the permission to come by every year at this time .Eve bows her hear yes permission

granted

The Daughter turns and Sings the tune that her mother had always sung . after it was finished she went over to the door softly placed her hand on the door by mom tell dad high.

Shepard reaches out to Liara holds her hand with a kiss they walk back in the Tomb.

sometimes the krogan can hear Shepard humming the tune.

The end


End file.
